If I had 24 hours
by AnimeDex
Summary: The curiosity of Akito never ceases, he decides to have Kyo's curse lifted. But for only a short time. What would you do, if you were free for only a day? KyoxTohru


Kyo stared at the shadowy figure of Akito, the head of the Sohma House, with no care or concern for Akito's coughs.  
"Yeah I'm here…what the hell do you want?" Kyo asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Shigure watched the two from afar, he was the one that had to bring Kyo there. There was a moment of silence as the coughing stopped and Akito looked at Kyo.  
"Tell me Kyo…do you enjoy being cursed?" There was a small break as Akito coughed again. Shigure looked at Akito in wonder, but remained silent. Kyo raised an eyebrow, and gave a small growl.  
"Hell no! What makes you think I enjoy it?" He clenched his fists and stared a Akito harshly. Akito looked and Kyo, and gave a small, but weak sly smile.  
"Then I guess you will agree…to my proposal…"  
Kyo blinked and froze in his spot as the wind whistled in the silence. Shigure watched on with interest. "What if I told you, I could lift the curse…what would you do Kyo? What would you do?" Akito watched Kyo's reaction. Kyo's mouth opened and stared at Akito.  
"Really? You could do that?"  
"Yes, for 24 hours…I can lift your curse…'  
Kyo made a face.  
"Why the hell only 24?"  
Akito laughed, but it turned into a cough instead.  
"I want to see what you do…I'm…curious…"  
Shigure studied Akito, trying to figure out what was going on but failed. Kyo sighed and agreed to Akito, maybe if Kyo was good enough, maybe the curse could be completely gone… Akito gave a nother smile as he motioned for Kyo to come closer.  
Kyo stood outside the large Sohma estate staring at the doors.  
"So! Kyo! What will you do with your 24 hours as a free man? Er Cat? Er..Man! I mean after all, you can pretty much do anything now. Yes Sirrr ee bob! You can have any high school girl you want now! And if any have kittens, well, we can just have Hatori erase their memories!" Shigure laughed patting Kyo on the back. Kyo made a face and stared at Shigure.  
"You sick bastard…" Kyo pulled away and walked back home, with Shigure hot on his heels. Kyo did his best to ignore him, but it was hard. He looked at his black and white bracelet on one hand, and his watch on the other. 4:30.….he had until 4 tomorrow to be free from the curse. He just hoped it wouldn't be wasted on Kagura. "I know what I'm gunna do…I'm not wasting any time…" Kyo took off in a run, hopping to get home soon.

Tohru smiled to herself as she collected the now dry laundry from the clothesline. She folded the white sheets carefully and neatly as she always did and placed them in the basket.   
"Miss Honda?" Yuki said softly walking next to her.  
"Oh hello Yuki! I'm almost done here, do you need anything?" Yuki shook his head and looked at her.  
"I was just wondering if you knew where that stupid cat was…"  
"Oh Kyo? He and Shigure went somewhere…I think he had to go see Akito but I don't know why."  
"Oh I see…thank you…I think I'll go do his homework…that should make him mad." Tohru tried to figure out why that would, Kyo would probably take all the credit or something, but Yuki had left and she had laundry to finish up. Tohru turned back to her work, and didn't see Kyo walk over. Kyo stared at her a moment before he stepped behind her. Afraid that the curse was still there, he was afraid to move. But in a moment he decided to get it over and done with. Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru, and rested his head on the back of hers. Tohru blinked, thinking it had to have been Kagura, or Uo, or Honna, or Kisa…or some other girl. Kyo didn't turn into a cat. Tohru turned her head and was surprised to see Kyo. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she looked at him in confusion.  
"Kyo? You..you aren't turning into a cat!" She said surprised, and felt…happy. Kyo turned her in his arms, so she was facing him now.  
"Akito got rid of the curse for a little bit…" Was the only thing he said after that.

Dinner had been seemingly awkward, since Shigure had had to get Kyo and Tohru, and couldn't stop smirking at them. Kyo kept sending looks of painful death across the table. Yuki swallowed his last bit of food and looked at Kyo.

"by the way you stupid Cat, I did all your homework, so you have the rest of the weekend to yourself." Yuki smirked. Kyo's face got red as he got pissed at Yuki, who had stood up to help with the dishes. Yuki set his dishes in the sink and was tackled by Kyo, who actually managed to drag Yuki out side.   
"Alright Rat-boy! What do you want! You wanna have a go eh? Huh huh huh?" Kyo made a fist.  
"No…I just want you, to have the rest of the weekend." Yuki said as he turned around and left Kyo, a confused chibi, in the back yard. "Don't bother with the dished Miss Honda, I'll take care of them." Tohru was gently ushered into the backyard with Kyo. He looked at her and blushed, not sure of what to say. Tohru looked back at Kyo and smiled her usual smile, as if nothing had ever happened.  
"Nice night huh?" She commented looking up.  
"uhh..yeah!" Kyo said looking up as well.  
"You know, the roof is a much better spot if you ask me." Tohru said pointing up.  
Kyo and Tohru sat on the roof together. Tohru was leaning up against Kyo, and he had his arm around her. The wind blew their gently, but it was not cold.  
"You know Kyo, you're really different now…without that curse."  
"I know I am, I'm a different man now!" Kyo said, somewhat proudly. Tohru gave a small smile and cuddled against Kyo closer.  
"Don't go changing too much ok? I liked you the way you were before…just fine…" She said softly, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Kyo watched her for a moment, brushing her hair out of her face…just watching her.  
"Don't you ever change too…not for anyone…" He said quietly.

Kagura came running into the house the next morning all excited.  
":KYO! MY LOVE! IS IT TRUE? YOU'RE NOT CURSED ANYMORE?" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him in a death-grip hug of love. Kyo flailed frantically, trying to escape his prison but did not succeed.   
"Yeah it's true…AND THE HELL I'M NOT SPENDING IT WITH YOU!" He yelled, finally prying her off and jumping away.  
"Oh silly! Of COARSE you do!" Kagura squealed and jumped at him again. Kyo avoided and ran away from her, but she was hot on his trail. "Kyyyooo! Kyyoooo! Darliinngg! Come back to me my love!" Kagura wailed as she ran by his hiding spot in the bushes. Kyo breathed heavily, relived to be away.  
"Finally…that damn Kagura…"  
"You know you can't hide from her forever Kyo, you have to tell her." Shigure said, appearing in the bushes next to him. Kyo spazed out and fell from his spot.  
"DAMN IT DON'T DO THAT!" He breathed heavily as Kagura came running back over and hugged him.  
"KYO! Darling I FOUND you!" She squealed nuzzling him. Kyo got pissed and pushed her off.  
"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BITCH! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK PIG-SKINNED HEAD THAT I HATE YOU!" Kyo yelled at her, turning on his heal to run away. Kagura stared at Kyo, obviously hurt. Shigure popped his head out of the bush and watched Kyo leave.  
"Well, THAT was maximum rage…" He said, looking at the tearful Kagura.

Kyo sat in the trees, a distance away from the house, but still in sight of it. He sighed ti himself and shook his head. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his time. Kyo wasn't alone forever though, Tohru soon found him sitting alone.  
"I somehow knew where you were." She smiled sweetly sitting next to him.  
"How'd you know?" Kyo mumbled.  
"Woman's intuition!" Tohru grinned and pointed up into the air.  
"More like little girl's intuition…" Kyo teased her, smiling his rare smile at her. Tohru blushed and put her finger down, grinning sheepishly. Kyo's face softened as he put his arms around her, huggling her gently. Tohru smiled and held him tightly.  
"You know…Kagura is really hurt…you should-"  
"I Should what? I don't wanna spend anymore time with that crazy woman…"  
Tohru sighed and looked at Kyo sadly. He took one look at her face and sighed. "Alright alright…I'll go…but after that it's just you an me…ok?" He grumbled standing up, heading back to the house. Tohru smiled and stood up herself following him back.

Kagura gave a small smile and looked at her feet as Kyo awaited her reply.  
"I..I understand…you don't love me I guess. But that doesn't mean, I'll stop loving you Kyo." Kagura smiled and looked up at him. "You'll always be my Kyo-Kun! But today, you need someone else to hug you…I guess….because I can hug you all I want after today!" Kagura smiled skipping off into the house. Kyo sweat dropped and grumbled.   
"She just don't get it does she?" He muttered. Tohru smiled and held his hand gently.  
"At least you tried…"  
"Yeah I guess you're right…"  
"Come on! I have to go shopping, come with me!" Tohru smiled holding his hand, tugging him gently to go with her. Kyo smiled and took a quick look back at the house. In a second story window, he could see Yuki watching them. He gave a quick smirk and made a face at Yuki. Yuki was taken a back and scowled at Kyo, watching him and Tohru leave.  
"Damn Cat…"  
"Stupid Rat…" Kyo smiled to himself.  
Yuki sighed and turned back around to see Shigure standing in the doorway.  
"Ah…the smell of victory and defeat, I guess Kyo finally found something he could beat you in." Shigure held his chin and looked at Yuki, smirking. Yuki raised an eyebrow and left the room.  
"I don't know what you are talking about…" He said walking down the stairs.  
"Oh I think you do."  
Yuki stared at Shigure for a moment before going downstairs.

Time seamed to move by quickly yet never-ending as the day moved on. Kyo looked at a nearby clock to see there was only a halve-hour left. He pointed this out to Tohru and they decided to head back. They walked alongside the edge of the river and were silent. Kyo stopped in his tracks and looked at the water. Tohru stopped and set her bags down next to Kyo.   
"Is something the matter Kyo?" She asked him gently. Kyo looked at her, his eyes laden with tears that he was holding back. He carried that same expression as the day when he didn't have his bracelet…in the rain… Tohru felt a small raindrop hit her cheek as she looked at the cloudy sky. "Oh it's going to rain…we should get back…" Tohru said turning around. Kyo reached out with hands and pulled her back, embracing her.  
"No…just..stay here…I don't want to go back…for five minutes…just five…the last five…I wanna pretend..I'm not a Sohma…that I never was cursed…ever…" Kyo looked at Tohru, holding her face in his hands. "Because I've spent the last 24 hours wondering…wondering that. What if I was never a Sohma…what if I wasn't cursed…what would I do? And…And now I know…things wouldn't be that different…except that I probably never would have met you. But you're still here…and I;m not completely free…but I don't care…because I know that when my time is up…tomorrow…you'll still be here…unchanged…don't ever change Tohru…don't ever change…"  
Tohru's eyes softened and wavered as the rain slowly begain to fell.  
"Of coarse I won't change that quickly Kyo…over time…I'll grow…but I'll never stop being me. I'll always be here for you…" Tohru smiled sweetly.

_I was so happy when you smiled at me…_

Kyo looked at Tohru, his heart was racing. Even though it was raining, he felt as though it was the most beautiful day ever.

_Your smile breaks through my clouds of gray…a smile the would melt everything…_

"No matter where you go, no matter what happens to you, I'll still be here for you Kyo."

_Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom renewed again…_

"And I know someday, you'll be free of the curse again. And we can be together like this again…but I'll never leave, even if that doesn't happen."

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today…_

Kyo didn't know what to as as Tohru spoke. Somehow, somehow he knew he wouldn't be cursed forever.

_Even if I have a painful today, although the scars of yesterday remain…_

He knew he could get by this. He didn't care if the others thought they'd never be free. The past didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was this moment.

_I want to believe I can open my heart…_

Kyo held Tohru tightly as the hour drew near. He whispered into her ear softly.  
"I don't know how…to say this…" He said, resting his head against hers, not caring about the rain. "I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, and I know you don't want me to change…"

_I can't be born again…_

"But like you said…I'll grow too…but I know I'll grow into a better person…but I'll still be me…I'll always hate that damn rat…but I'll always…I'll always…Tohru…I…I…"

_Although I can change…_

Akito watched the rain from his window, smiling to himself. Shigure stood a few feet from him.  
"Well? What did Kyo do? In his day of freedom?" Akito asked Shigure.  
"Nothing…Kyo didn't change at all…Kyo is still Kyo…"  
Akito shook his head.  
"No…Kyo has changed…I've found out what I needed to…but yet, I have learned nothing new." Akito started coughing again. Hatori quickly came in and saw to Akito.  
"Shigure, tell me…when the snow melts, what does it become?" Hatori asked, looking at him.  
"Uh water?" Shigure thought for a moment before blinking.  
"No…it becomes spring of coarse." Hatori gave the hint of a smirk at Shigure, who was still confused.

Kyo continued to hold Tohru's face. Somewhere, he could hear bells or something telling him that it was almost time. Kyo moved in face closer to Tohru's and closed his eyes. Her face was pink, her heart beating fast. Kyo rested his forehead against hers, and spoke softly.  
"I…I love you…" Kyo nuzzled his face against Tohru's and kissed her gently, holding her tightly and refused to let go while he was still like this. Tohru's face turned a bright pink as the became four, and Kyo was no longer there. Instead she held and orange cat in her arms. It was purring loudly and it continued to nuzzle her as she held it gently.  
"I love you too Kyo…" She whispered cuddling the cat.

_Let's stay together…always…_


End file.
